Si jamais j'oublie
by Chl007
Summary: "J'attends un pardon qui jamais ne viendra. Est-ce que je désire seulement être pardonné ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le mieux est sans doute de retourner là-bas... Au Château Shinra. Plongé de nouveau dans mon sommeil éternel, je n'aurai plus à réfléchir. Seulement à attendre. Les souvenirs et l'oubli deviendront maîtres." / Songfic "Si jamais j'oublie" de Zaz sur Vincent Valentine.


**Si jamais j'oublie**

 **.**

 _songfic sur Vincent Valentine – chanson originale de Zaz (2015)_

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas, de mêmes que les paroles de "Si jamais j'oublie"._

 **.**

 **Rappelle-moi le jour et l'année**

 **Rappelle-moi le temps qu'il faisait**

 **Et si j'ai oublié**

 **Tu peux me secouer**

 **.**

Du plus profond de mon sommeil, je ressens une présence dans la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir de mon cercueil, mais ne fais pas un mouvement. J'attends qu'il s'en aille. Mais sa voix lasse se fait entendre :

« Je sais que tu es là, Vincent. Ouvre cette satanée boîte avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. »

Je lâche un soupir résigné, repousse le couvercle d'un violent coup de genou et me redresse, posant mon regard carmin sur Cloud, planté face à moi, les bras croisés et l'air sombre.

« Ça fait des semaines que tu n'as plus donné signe de vie. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demandai-je seulement.

« Le six avril.

\- Trois mois de sommeil et vous vous inquiétez. Il y a du progrès. » ironisai-je. « Tifa est passée au bout de deux semaines à peine.

\- Tifa est venue te voir ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit de s'en aller. Vous n'avez plus rien faire avec quelqu'un comme moi. »

Il s'avance d'un pas vers moi, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. La colère s'exprime sur son visage et dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi. Il est rare de voir Cloud s'emporter ainsi.

« Plus rien à faire ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, les combats que nous avons livré côte à côte ?! Après la Shinra, Sephiroth, Jénova et les Incarnés, tu veux faire comme si tout cela n'était rien ?! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Il faut savoir tourner la page, Cloud. Nous avons combattu ensemble par intérêt commun. Ce temps est terminé. »

Sur ces mots, je rabats le couvercle du cercueil au-dessus de moi et referme les paupières.

« Vincent ! » proteste l'ex-SOLDAT.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il pousse un grognement agacé, mêlé à un soupir résigné. Un coup frappé sur la caisse de bois fait vibrer mon habitacle, mais je n'en ai cure. Cloud a sa propre voie à suivre, la route de son avenir à tracer. Alors que la mienne n'existe pas. Elle n'est qu'un songe. Un cauchemar.

 **.**

 **Et s'il me prend l'envie de m'en aller**

 **Enferme-moi et jette la clé**

 **En piqûre de rappel**

 **Dis, comment je m'appelle ?**

 **.**

« Vince ! Oh, Vince ! Vincent ! #$*!, mais bouge-toi, à la fin, c'est pas vrai ! »

Je retiens un soupir énervé contre les secousses agitant mon cercueil. Lorsque l'homme arrive enfin à arracher le couvercle, il se retrouve nez à nez avec le canon d'un pistolet. Et un ex-Turk peu ravi d'être ainsi brutalement arraché à son sommeil éternel. Et ce, pour la troisième fois.

« Je vais tirer. »

Cid croise les bras sur son torse et ne cille pas d'un millimètre.

« Ah ouais ? Bah vas-y, j't'en prie, te gêne surtout pas. »

Je soupire et repose mon arme. Si j'avais été réellement énervé, je l'aurais fait. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une feinte je suis seulement fatigué. Je ne désire qu'une chose : qu'on me laisse en paix. Mais peut-être est-ce déjà trop demander. Pourtant, je ne mérite rien d'autre que la nuit éternelle.

« Que veux-tu ?

\- De tes nouvelles. Ça fait deux ans, d'jà.

\- Vous vous améliorez.

\- J'ai r'trouvé ça. Cloud voulait que j'te la rende. »

Le pilote tient un objet dans sa main gantée. Je plisse les yeux. Une clé. Celle de cette pièce.

« Garde-la.

\- Ah ?

\- Enferme-moi ici puis jette-la. Qu'on me laisse en paix. »

Je referme le couvercle.

« Eh, attends un peu ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

\- Moi si. Va-t'en. »

Il tambourine de nouveau au cercueil, mais cette fois je lute, et il finit par laisser tomber. Sa présence se poursuit durant de longues minutes. Je le sens hésitant. Il finit par lâcher :

« Je t'enfermerai pas ici encore une fois. »

Je grommelle sourdement. Ils se disent mes amis, mais refusent ce que je leur demande. Chaos approuve ma mauvaise humeur et me pousse à me transformer, avant de m'éjecter hors de ce cercueil et de bondir à la gorge de l'homme. Je serre les dents, ignorant l'idée de mon mieux. Cid est peut-être mon ami… ou pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à lui.

« Tu veux p'têtre oublier qui t'es ou c'que t'as fait, Vincent Valentine. Mais nous on n'oubliera pas, et aussi longtemps qu'on s'ra vivants, on s'ra toujours là pour te l'rappeler. Compte sur nous. Faut jamais oublier qui on est. Même dans des cas aussi désespérés qu'le tien. »

 **.**

 **Si jamais j'oublie**

 **Les nuits que j'ai passées**

 **Les guitares et les cris**

 **Rappelle-moi qui je suis**

 **Pourquoi je suis en vie**

 **Si jamais j'oublie**

 **Les jambes à mon cou**

 **Si un jour je fuis**

 **Rappelle-moi qui je suis**

 **Ce que je m'étais promis**

 **.**

Elle a beau se montrer incroyablement discrète, encore plus que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ressens sa présence sitôt qu'elle passe les portes du Château Shinra. Son arrivée risquant d'être toute aussi mouvementée que celle de Cid, c'est assis dans mon cercueil et mes yeux carmin fixant froidement la porte que je l'attends. Elle rentre en poussant la porte avec force et me remarque immédiatement. Elle semble ravie de me voir et sourit. Je ne lui réponds pas.

« Ah, t'es réveillé. Je suis contente. Je pensais que tu serais endormi, et qu'il faudrait que je te secoue…

\- Je ne te le conseille pas. »

Elle hausse calmement les épaules. Avec l'âge, elle semble avoir perdu de son hyperactivité.

« J'aurais essayé, écoute.

\- Que veux-tu ? Si tu n'as rien à faire ici, pars.

\- Si vite ? Ce ne serait pas drôle. »

Youfie croise les bras, penche la tête sur le côté, se met à marcher de long en large devant moi. Je pousse un soupir las et me rallonge lourdement dans ma boîte, fixant le plafond bas et sombre du sous-sol. Le bruit incessant de ses pas résonne.

« Tu te souviens de Sephiroth ? Évidemment que tu t'en souviens, personne ne peut oublier cette époque, pas même toi. Et ce qu'il s'est passé après, tu t'en rappelles ? La période après Sephiroth, et avant les Incarnés.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Il y a eu tous ces soirs qu'on a passé à Canyon Cosmo, avec Nanaki, et tous les autres. Quand on parlait de tout et de rien, et que tu en avais assez et que tu t'en allais. J'essayais toujours de te suivre, et quand j'arrivais à te pister avant que tu ne disparaisses, alors tu me disais déjà de m'en aller.

\- Oui. Tu étais jeune, tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête.

\- Et je restais quand même, et au final on partait ensemble à la chasse aux monstres. Tu te souviens ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Et puis cette fois où le monstre rouge était apparu derrière moi et que j'avais crié, et que tu l'avais tué sans même regarder…

\- Youfie. »

Elle surprend mon regard excédé et assassin fixé sur elle et pousse un soupir d'excuse en glissant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

« Désolée. Ça me manque de ne plus partager ces moments avec toi. Je voudrais parfois que toute redevienne comme c'était il y a cinq ans…

\- C'est impossible.

\- Parce que tu rends ça impossible. Ils m'ont dit que tu voulais tout oublier. Faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Mais… moi je ne le veux pas.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui en décide.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies. Tu as été vivant, et malgré ce que tu sembles croire tu l'es toujours. Tu étais vivant, et tu l'es aujourd'hui. Je t'ai sauvé la vie il y a six ans face à Sephiroth. Et il y a eu ces nuits qu'on a passées à chasser, après. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tout ça. Tu m'avais promis, Vincent. Tu m'avais promis de vivre. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui. Va-t'en, maintenant. S'il te plaît.

\- … D'accord. »

 **.**

 **Rappelle-moi mes rêves les plus fous**

 **Rappelle-moi ces larmes sur mes joues**

 **Et si j'ai oublié**

 **Combien j'aimais chanter**

 **.**

Il y a quelqu'un. Encore. Je ne réagis pas à cette présence et tente pendant longtemps de replonger dans le sommeil. Mais je ne peux me rendormir tant qu'une autre personne est avec moi dans cette pièce. J'attends pendant plusieurs heures, mais il est patient et ne s'en va pas. Au moins sais-je désormais qui est en ma compagnie. Je soupire et me résigne enfin à repousser le couvercle de mon cercueil. Comme les autres, il ne s'en ira pas avant de m'avoir parlé. Les oreilles sensibles du félin frémissent en entendant le grincement, et il redresse la tête en me saluant d'un bâillement.

« Ah, enfin. J'ai cru m'endormir.

\- J'aurais aimé faire de même.

\- par ici, ce n'est pourtant pas l'idéal.

\- C'est ta vision des choses. »

Il hoche la tête et me fixe sans répondre. Nos deux regards s'affrontent, orange des flammes contre rouge du sang. À son œil droit, la cicatrice inguérissable qu'il arborait déjà à notre rencontre.

« Combien de temps cela fait-il, Nanaki ?

\- Quinze ans déjà, depuis que tu t'es endormi. »

À mon tour de hocher la tête. Youfie n'est pas revenue. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle le ferait. L'espérais-je ? Non… tout de même pas. Mais j'avoue avoir apprécié sa compagnie, la fois dernière.

« Dis-moi, Vincent…

\- Hm ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'a-t-il déjà vu pleurer ?

\- … Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais en reparler.

\- Ça me semble pourtant approprié aujourd'hui. »

Je soupire sans répondre. Oui, il est le seul à jamais avoir aperçu cette larme amère et salée rouler le long de ma joue, lorsque nous avons quitté la caverne de Lucrécia, il y a des années. Tous ses rêves ont été brisés, et à travers les siens, les miens en même temps. Je n'ai pas su empêcher cela… j'en ai été incapable. Et j'ignore si un jour mes péchés pourront être pardonnés. Je ne mérite pas une telle chose.

« Cesse donc tes chants de désespoir.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire, Vincent. Tu peux jouer ce jeu avec d'autres mais pas avec moi. Ton âme n'a pas à se lamenter éternellement sur un passé qui s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour. »

Je pince les lèvres, détourne la tête.

« Hm. Quelqu'un doit pourtant bien se morfondre sur le passé.

\- Le passé ne doit pas être oublié, c'est vrai. » approuve calmement Nanaki. « Mais tu ne peux réparer les erreurs commises autrefois. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et vivre comme tu le fais n'est pas une existence. »

Je hoche pensivement la tête, les paupières lourdes. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, ce n'est pas une feinte, aujourd'hui. J'ai réellement sommeil.

« Tes paroles sont sages, Nanaki… j'y réfléchirai. À présent, laisse-moi, je te prie. »

Il hoche la tête, se lève avec un soupir et se dirige vers la porte, avant de me lancer sans me regarder :

« Tu as pleuré comme les autres. Tu es un homme, Vincent. Cesse de vouloir à la fois te souvenir et oublier. Accepte les événements passés. Et poursuis ta vie en les laissant t'accompagner. »

 **.**

 **Si jamais j'oublie**

 **Les nuits que j'ai passées**

 **Les guitares et les cris**

 **Rappelle-moi qui je suis**

 **Pourquoi je suis en vie**

 **Si jamais j'oublie**

 **Les jambes à mon cou**

 **Si un jour je fuis**

 **Rappelle-moi qui je suis**

 **Ce que je m'étais promis**

 **.**

J'ai du mal à croire à ce que j'entends. Je suis éveillé par des notes de musique. Des cordes pincées, une mélodie douce et nostalgique. Je repousse une fois encore le couvercle de mon cercueil. Personne dans la pièce à attendre mon éveil. Les sons se propagent depuis les étages supérieurs. J'hésite longuement, puis me décide et quitte le sous-sol. Parvenu au sommet des escaliers de la tour, je m'arrête. Assise sur le lit face à moi, jambes croisées, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns est penchée sur une guitare. C'est elle qui produit cette musique triste.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle relève la tête, cessant de jouer, et plonge son regard noisette dans le mien. Elle a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ni gai, ni peiné. Elle ressemble un peu à Lucrécia. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas elle.

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant, ça fait trente ans… quelque chose comme ça.

\- Trente ans ?

\- Eh oui. » répond-elle seulement en reprenant sa mélodie.

Je secoue la tête, perplexe. Il semblerait que je l'ai connue autrefois. Il y a trois décennies ? Elle devait être une enfant, ou une adolescente… une enfant ?

« J'ai eu envie de venir jouer ici, je sais pas trop pourquoi. » dit-elle sans lâcher ses cordes des yeux. « Peut-être pour me rappeler. Ou pour fuir. Un peu comme toi.

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Ah bon ? C'est ce qu'ils m'ont toujours dit, pourtant. Que tu fuyais la réalité pour te réfugier dans les souvenirs et l'oubli.

\- Je ne…

\- Enfin bref. J'aurais bien voulue te prévenir que j'allais passer, mais vu que t'as toujours pas de portable… Tu vois, quoi. »

À ces mots, je relève brusquement la tête. J'ai enfin compris qui est cette femme en face de moi. Qu'elle a changé, depuis tout ce temps. J'ai tant de mal à la reconnaître…

« Marlène ?

\- Bingo. »

Elle s'arrête à nouveau de jouer, me regarde une fois encore. Je ne parviens pas à lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard. Ni douleur, ni tristesse, ni reproches.

« Ça m'a manqué de ne plus te voir. Mais tout le monde m'a dit que tu t'étais enfermé. Que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de rien ni de personne. Alors j'ai voulu faire pareil. T'oublier… mais on dirait bien que ça n'a pas vraiment marché, eh ? »

Elle a un rire sans joie, secoue la tête. Je ne perçois aucune émotion non plus dans sa voix. Est-elle réellement devenue ainsi, ou est-ce moi qui ai changé à un tel point ?

« Marlène… merci d'être venue. »

Elle se lève du lit, met sa guitare en bandoulière dans son dos.

« Des remerciements ? Je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part.

\- Dis à Youfie qu'elle peut repasser, si elle le souhaite.

\- Je ne le lui dirai pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle nous a quitté. »

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant. J'ai voulu me détacher d'eux. D'eux tous. Alors pourquoi cette nouvelle me fait-elle si mal ?

« J'en suis navré.

\- C'est ça. » ricane-t-elle. « Je sais pas si après tout ce temps t'as pu te réconcilier avec ton passé. Mais en venant ici, j'ai pu me réconcilier avec le mien. Et comprendre que t'étais pas ce héros que j'idolâtrais étant gamine. Alors adieu, Vincent. »

 **.**

 **Rappelle-moi le jour et l'année**

 **.**

Chaos s'agite un peu plus chaque jour, ces derniers temps. J'ignore ce qu'il lui prend. Je ressens bientôt une présence. Mais elle n'est pas physique, comme toutes les visites que j'ai eues précédemment : c'est une présence diffuse, qui s'étend tout autour de moi. Ce n'est pas une personne vivante. C'est un esprit. Mais sa voix me parvient pourtant. Aussi douce qu'autrefois.

« Ne crois-tu pas que ton sommeil a suffisamment duré ? »

Je secoue la tête dans le noir.

« Tu n'as pas saisi ta chance lorsqu'elle s'est offerte à toi. »

Je soupire, perplexe.

« Que veux-tu dire, Lucrécia ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement, Vincent… »

Oui. Elle a raison. Je le sais, mais cela aussi, j'ai tenté de l'oublier. Cela ne m'aura de toute manière mené à rien… mon existence n'est qu'un regret éternel. Un tourment sans fin.

« Elle veut dire que t'as fait une belle connerie, encore, en te rendormant y'a cent ans. » ricane Chaos dans mon esprit. « Parce que tous tes potes de l'époque auraient pu te comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont tous crevés, et t'es tout seul. Comme tu l'as toujours été. Et comme tu le seras toujours. T'es vraiment misérable, comme humain.

\- Je ne suis plus humain. » marmonnai-je.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. » dit Lucrécia.

« Mais non, il l'est pas. »

Chaos recommence à s'agiter. Je me demande si en fin de compte, tenter de le maintenir tranquille n'est pas un combat perdu d'avance. Je suis fatigué de lutter. De tenter de conserver en moi cette infime part d'humanité qui ne demande qu'à disparaître, sous l'impulsion de mon démon intérieur.

« Vincent, tu dois résister. Reste toi-même. »

Lucrécia. Cette femme que j'ai tant aimée, à qui j'ai tout donné, jusqu'à ma propre vie, pour la protéger. En vain. Et qu'a-t-elle fait en retour ? Elle ne m'a pas libéré. Bien au contraire, elle n'a fait qu'alourdir un peu plus mon fardeau.

« Ça fait une éternité qu'il est déjà plus lui-même, et c'est de ta faute. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, la scientifique. »

Il a raison, évidemment. Lucrécia… tout est de sa faute. Après tout ce temps passé, Chaos est peut-être celui qui me comprend le mieux. Le seul à avoir saisi que mes sentiments pour Lucrécia n'étaient plus des regrets, mais rien d'autre qu'une rage démesurée. J'aurais pu mourir en paix. Mais c'est elle qui m'a ôté le repos éternel et a fait du restant de mon existence…

… Un enfer.

« Bon, euh, j'en ai marre. Un siècle, je pense quand même que j'ai été assez patient, hein ? Alors maintenant, on se bouge, Vincent ! Que tu sois ok ou pas ! »

Chaos m'attaque violemment. Est-ce que ça vaut encore la peine de le combattre ?

« Allez, laisse-moi faire gentiment et ça se passera bien. Je prends le contrôle et on se casse d'ici, ça me soûle.

\- Vincent ! »

Non. Ça n'en vaut plus la peine. Cela fait trop longtemps que je lutte. Il est temps pour moi d'abandonner, et de laisser Chaos dominer.

« Va-t'en, Lucrécia.

\- Vincent…

\- Tu as de la chance de ne plus être qu'un esprit. J'aurais voulu te tuer de mes propres mains. »

Mes yeux rouges s'ouvrent brusquement, le cercueil vole en éclat. Chaos s'est enfin réveillé. Je ne suis plus humain. Mais l'ai-je jamais été ? Je l'ignore. Je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Il est temps pour moi de tout oublier pour aller me perdre dans ce tourbillon de rage et de violence qui m'habite depuis si longtemps.

 **.**


End file.
